


Ken and Mochi

by picabone99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picabone99/pseuds/picabone99
Summary: A small gift of art for a very enjoyable fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ken and Mochi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Demon Fish and Time Travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630582) by [Kage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88). 


End file.
